


Every You, Every Me

by xmyp



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top!Hyunseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunseung gets an early birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every You, Every Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, orgasm denial, told from Hyunseung’s point of view.

 

 

[Hyunseung]

It’s usually when he’s drunk that he lets me top. I don’t argue with him most of the time, it’s not like I mind being the bottom; it feels amazing and there’s really nothing in the world that compares to being filled, it’s almost like I’m complete when he’s in me. But then sometimes, I just wish that he’d let me have my way with him, preferably sober so we can both enjoy it fully.

Needless to say I was a bit startled to come home one day to a house full of lights and no one in sight. I loosened my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt, walking towards the bedroom, my eyes crossed in thought, wondering where my younger lover was. And then I entered our shared room, and I almost had a heart attack at what I saw. Junhyung laid naked on his back, his body was across the bed, his head at the foot of it, and he was struggling with his hands. Black ropes were wrapped around his ankles and it was also tangled around his wrists and fingers. He huffed and growled in anger as he continued to try to pull his hands free.

“Well what do we have here?” I ask, a smirk on my face as I lean against the door frame, slowly undoing another button of my shirt. He arched his neck and looked at me upside down before rolling on his side to get a better view.

“Yah!” He brought his hands up and waved them at me. “Why are you home so early?!” It was true, I had taken off early that day, not having anything else to do at work.

I chuckled at him as he continues to fight his binds. “Do you need some help?”

“No!” He squirmed around on the bed until his head was at the headboard and his backside was facing me. I instantly felt my cock stir at the sight bare ass, his pink hole contrasting against his white skin.

I walk to the bed, pulling my tie over my head and shucking off my shirt, throwing it somewhere else in the room. I put a knee on the mattress behind him, my other foot still on the floor, and sit back on my leg. “Come on, let me help you.” I touch a hand to his side and he swats at me with his hands.

“I’ve almost got it.”

“What exactly are you trying to do?” I ask, amusement dripping from my voice.

“I’m..trying..to get out of this.”

“How did you get in it?”

He doesn’t respond, but I can see a tint of pink on his cheeks. I put a hand on his shoulder and pull him to lie on his back, he doesn’t face me but his hands still. I lean forward and kiss the hollow of his cheek, my hand straying to his bare chest. I kiss my way to his ear, nibbling on the lobe before tonguing the outer shell. My fingers tweak one of his nipples and he exhales loudly.

“Do you want to tell me why you’re in bondage right now?” I ask, my mouth hovering over his ear.

He hesitates before answering, “I was seeing how hard it was to do it myself.”

I bite my lip at the mental image of my stoic lover tying himself up. “And why were you doing that?”

He huffs in annoyance. “Well I thought, since your birthday is around the corner—”

“Wait.” I almost laugh, and I know he can hear it in my voice. “Let me get this straight, you were going to let me tie you down for my birthday?” I move my hand from his chest to the other side of his face and pull it to look at me. “You know…it’s kind of hard to fuck someone when you’re tied up.”

He snorts and rolls his eyes at me. “Yeah. I got that idiot. I was going to let you do it.”

My eyes widen, not expecting him to actually admit wanting me to fuck him. “Are you serious?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you want to. So I figured I’d let you have your way once.”

It’s my turn to snort.

“What?”

“You really expect me to believe that you don’t remember all the times I fucked you when we were drunk when your memory is the epitome of clarity every other time you drink?”

He turns his head away again, a scowl in place.

“Yah.” I smack his shoulder. “What’s so wrong with being fucked? Huh? Is it about weakness? Do you think I’m weak?”

He grumbles something under his breath. I pinch one of his nipples and he glares at me.

“Answer me. What’s so bad about it? I distinctly recall that you liked it, even if you were hammered.”

“Whatever.” He turns on his side again and starts to try to pull his wrists free again. He doesn’t want to talk? That’s fine. We don’t have to talk. I grab his hip and push him forward until he’s lying on his stomach, his arms under his chest. His head snaps in my direction as he stares at me. “W-what are you doing?”

I smirk at him and slap his ass one time before leaning down to his head. “Can I have my birthday present early?”

I feel him stiffen under my hand. “No. I changed my mind. I’ll just buy you something nice.”

I tsk at him and wave a finger in front of him. “I don’t want you to buy me anything.” I knead my knuckles into his ass cheek. “I want you.” I say, my voice is deep with lust as I lean even closer and kiss him on the corner of his mouth, my tongue sticking out to lick at the crease of his lips. He wants to fight me, I know he does, but his mouth parts anyway and I delve into it, our tongues clashing together and fighting for dominance. My free hand reaches in front of him and wanders down his chest, he moans into the kiss as I circle a finger around one of his hardened nipples. I pull back from him and he pants for breath. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” I smile at him teasingly and peck him on the lips once more before moving away. “Don’t move.”

I move off the bed and into our closet, groping blindly on one of my shelves until my hands find purchase of the cloth bag I was looking for. The contents of it jingle as I pull it from its hiding place. I set it down on a pile of clothes and pull off the ones I still have on, setting them aside. I grab the bag again and walk back into the bedroom; Junhyung is laying on his back, fighting vigorously to get out of his confines. I smile at him and cross the room in a few steps, climbing all the way on the bed and straddling his knees.

“Junnie,” I pout, “I told you not to move.” I grab his hands and yank them towards me. “I’ll fix it for you.” He tries to pull away as I tighten the ropes even more.

“Seung-ah, please. I don’t want to be fucked.”

I finish tying the rope and shove him back, glaring down at him. “Yeah. I know. And the more you fight it, the more I think that it really is about looking or feeling weak. But you know what? I don’t care if you fuck me every day for the rest of our lives, I like it! I love having your cock in me! And the funny thing is, I could kick your ass if I wanted to. I’m probably at least three times stronger than you, I have a better body, I have the same size dick. I’m not weak, and I love to bottom. But just once, just this one time, I want to fuck you. Sober. And like I said, I don’t believe that you don’t remember all the other times I’ve been in you, you loved it! Three times one night, three fucking times!” I hold up three fingers and shove them in his face. “And it pisses me off when you deny it the next morning, because I know you feel it. You just want to act tough.”

“Seungie…” He stares at me wide eyed, not expecting me to get as angry as I did. Hell, I wasn’t even expecting it. “I don’t think you’re weak.”

“Yeah, well. Neither do I.” I shimmy up to his hips and lean over him, our bodies pressing together. “And I won’t think you’re weak either.”

He looks the other way. “Do what you want.” My lips twist up into a smile and a run my fingers through his hair, making him look at me again. I bend down and place my mouth against his, his plump lips giving way to my tongue. I shifted against him, our members rubbing together, and he arches into me. He’s only half hard, so I thrust against him again. He moans into my mouth when I reach between us and grab him, pumping slowly as we make out. After a couple of minutes he’s lifting his hips and thrusting into my hand, precum leaking out of the slit. His hands press against my abs, fingernails digging into the flesh, trying to get some kind of hold on me. I hiss and pull away as his one of his sharper nails digs in a little too deep. He whimpers at the loss, not a sound you usually hear from Junhyung.

I decide he’s hard enough for now and think it’s time to continue. “Flip over,” I say, smacking his hip and moving away from him. I grab the bag I had discarded on the side of the bed and watch as he flops around. I chuckle lightly and move to straddle his legs again. I kiss the nape of his neck, and trail down to one of his shoulder blades, my teeth biting into where I can see the bone. I tongue the area, sucking on it before moving to the other side and repeating the action. I run my fingers up his sides and he twitches in response to the tickling sensation. I pull back from his shoulder just barely and blow on the wet flesh. “You should get your next tattoo here.”

He hums, “Can that be your birthday present?”

I smile as I kiss my way to his spine. “No. I like the one I’m getting already,” I squeeze his hips. I run my tongue down the center of his back slowly, stopping at the top of his butt. I sit back and pull his hips with me, so that he’s sitting on his knees, his arms stretched above his head. I reach for the bag and open it. “On a scale from one to ten, how kinky can I be tonight?” I ask, peering into the bag.

“Uh-h. That depends. Am I going to get hurt?”

I lean forward and bite one of his ass cheeks, dragging my teeth together until I pinch a smaller piece of skin. He groans into the sheets. “Did that hurt?”

“No. As long as you keep it somewhere around there, I don’t care.”

I grin and lick where I bit, reaching into the bag and pulling out a metal ring. Junhyung knows about this bag, we’ve used it before, but I doubt he expected it to make an appearance anytime soon, especially after last time. I hold the ring in the palm of my hand and blow on it, trying to remove the chill before I reach around him and slide it into place.

He strains his neck as he tries to look back at me, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Planning on lasting a while?” He asks.

“Yep,” I say, giving him a stroke.

“Fuck, what did I get myself into?” His head sinks between his arms onto the bed.

I chuckle, “Nothing you can’t handle.”

I pull out another item from the bag, a bottle of warming lube and set it down next to my leg. I reach back in and feel around for the next item. I finally find the right one and pull out the vibrator. It’s smaller than I am, but it’s bigger than my fingers. I plan on making this night just as enjoyable for him as I’m sure it will be for me.

After setting the bag on the floor I grab the lube and spread it over my fingers. I put my hands on either cheek and push them apart; I catch myself licking my lips and bend down to run my tongue across his hole. He flinches and then shivers as I press into him as far as my tongue will push. My tongue darts in and out a few more times before I bring my lubed finger to his hole, I rub around it first and then slowly start to push it in. I pump it into him several times and then add a second finger, Junhyung hissing at the feel of it. I crook my fingers in him and twist until I feel something soft and prod it; Jun suddenly gasping and pushing back on my fingers more. I move my fingers in and out of him, constantly rubbing against his prostate until he’s writhing from uncontrollable pleasure.

I remove my fingers from him, deciding that he’s relaxed enough to continue. I pick up the vibrator and slather lube over it. I press the tip of it against Junhyung’s entrance and twist the end, a soft hum coming from it. He jerks away in surprise, but I hold his hip in place as I push it into him, inch by inch, until it’s fully embedded. He takes deep breaths, exhaling quickly and sharply as I turn the power up on the toy. “Does it hurt?” I ask him, leaning over to his ear. He shakes his head, his fists clenching in time with the pulsing of the vibrator. I pull it out until only the tip is in and reach around to stroke him, my thumb going over the slit as I shove it back into him. He mewls and arches his back, his ass clamping around and pulling the vibrator further into him.

“Fuck, fuck, ah-h,” he says, as I push and pull the toy in and out of him in time with my hand on his cock. He pushes back on my hand and changes the angle, his breath suddenly catching in his throat before he lets out a long low moan. I smirk at his reaction and pull the vibrator out just a little and prod that spot inside him over and over again.

“Does it feel good?”

“You’re.. ah.. you’re enjoying this..way too much.” I smile and press my lips against his tail bone, my teeth biting him and he pushes against my mouth. “Fuck, fuck, god, so close!” And then he lets out a shuddering breath and falls forward on his arms, his ass sticking up, “Take it out,” He pants, as I continue to push it into his prostate. He growls when I don’t do what he says and pushes back up, lodging the vibrator further into him. He almost falls forward again, the buzzing of the toy muffled inside of him. “Shit, let me come.”

My own cock is painfully hard and leaking more and more with ever pant that comes out of his sinful mouth. I take my hand away from the vibrator, leaving it in him as I pull my hand back and let it land hard on his ass. He yelps as it pushes in even more. I slap him again, pink starting to color his pale cheeks.

He whimpers after a few more slaps, not a sound you typically hear from Junhyung, and I stop and lean down to his face. His mouth is parted and his eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed and his breath is coming out in short puffs. I push a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face and take his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it and rolling it between my teeth. I pull back from him and he looks at me under hooded eyes. “Was that number two?” I ask.

He nods lazily and then bites his lip. I groan at the sight and sit back up. I roll him over on his back and he looks up at me questioningly. I ignore it and move to his feet, untying one of his ankles and pulling the other to one of the bed posts, tying it to it. I grab his hips and pull him closer to the edge of the bed, he moans as his ass lands on the vibrator, his back arching off the bed. I move between his legs and lower my head to his crotch, kissing and licking all around his member before running my tongue over the slit. His hands practically fall on my head, fingers threading into my hair. I grab the base of his cock and hold it up, my tongue swirling around the head before I take it into my mouth. I suck the head, lapping up the precome that flows out of it freely, then lower my head, my mouth enveloping him slowly, agonizingly, until he’s all the way in. My cheeks hollow as I apply pressure and bob my head up and down, his hands grip at my hair and his moans fill the room. I press my fingers against the end of the vibrator that’s still in him, tapping it hard several times. He thrusts up when it pushes against his prostate again and I almost gag.

“Seung-ah, Seung, let me, ah-h, let me cum, please,” I smile around the cock in my mouth, my free hand grabbing his balls and tugging on them softly. He bucks up again, his hands shoving my head down as he reaches another dry orgasm.

I sit on my heels and look down at him, his hands rest above his abs, his fingers twitches as he breathes heavily. His cock is an angry red, the silver ring around it a sharp contrast. My hand drifts to my groin and I grip myself at the base, my hand pulling up and pushing down. He looks up at me and then settles his eyes on my moving hand and his head falls back on the bed, his eyes shutting tightly. He wiggles his ass and I see the vibrator sliding out a little. I chuckle at him. “Tired already?”

“You’re lucky…my hands are tied. Or I’d be driving you into the bed by now.”

I move my hand to his ass and grab the end of the toy, twisting it until the buzzing dies and then slowly pulling it out of him. He groans and turns on his side, coiling into himself once it’s all the way out, his hands moving to his lap. He tugs the foot that’s tied to the bed post as he jerks himself off. I watch him for a few seconds before grabbing the leg on top and pulling the limbs apart. He makes a noise in his throat when I pull his hands away too, pushing them above his head as I settle between his legs. I look down at his glistening face, his eyes barely visible through thick lashes. His free leg latches onto my back, the weight making me fall on top of him, our dicks sliding together.

I kiss him, hard, lips smashing together and teeth clashing. Our tongues danced, pushing and stabbing at each other as I thrust against him. Soon he’s pulling away, his head twisting to the side as he gasps for air. “Fuck me already,” he says, using the leg around me to pull his hips up into mine. I bite at his neck, sucking lightly as one of my hands wound between us and grabbed my aching arousal. I position it at his entrance and without warning shove into him. He keens and arches into me as I pull out and thrust back in, nailing his prostate. I push in and out, pulling my head to the edge before plunging back in. My fingers work deftly to undo the ties around his wrist, his hands immediately finding purchase on my shoulders as soon as they’re free, nails digging into tender flesh. I hiss and thrust into him harder, pushing him further up the bed. He whines when his tied leg goes taut and I pull out of him and turn around long enough to untie it too. I fall back over him and bury myself in his tight heat again.

Both of his legs twine around my waist, pulling me closer and deeper into him. My hands land on either side of his head as I pump into him wildly, He leans up and buries his head in the crook of my neck, biting down on my collar bone. I gasp and buck into him hard, his mouth letting go and his head falling back. I smirk down at him and repeat the move. A few more of those and he’s falling to the bed, his body clenching around me, my vision going spotty as my thrusts slow, I quickly reach for his cock, pulling the ring off and throwing it aside and pound into him, harder and faster. My ears barely register him calling out my name before long bursts of fluid coat our stomachs. His fingers rake through my hair and pull me down for a sloppy kiss, he clamps down on me and I’m seeing white, groaning into his mouth as I fill him with cum.

I lay draped across him, panting into his ear as I thrust softly into his body. He slaps my ass half heartedly and I lift my head to look at him. A lazy smile is settled on his face as he looks up at me. I bend down and kiss him softly, kneading our lips together. Breaking away with a a deep breath, I pull out of him and he makes a small noise, similar to the one I make when he takes away my warmth after sex. I lean down and kiss his brow before rolling off of him to the side. “Fuck that was good,” I say, my chest heaving.

I don’t expect him to respond but then he’s beside me, pulling me to lay on my side as well. We face each other, my head resting on his arm as his other hand pulls me closer. We’re both sticky and wet but the contact is comforting. “Yeah, it wasn’t that bad.” I try to lean back to look at him but his arms around me keep me in place.

I scoff at him. “Wasn’t that bad?” I pinch one of his nipples.

“Aish! Okay, it was…fucking amazing.”

I smile and bite at his chest. “So…can I get another present similar to this one on my actual birthday?”

He hums in thought, the hand at my back wandering down to my ass. “Maybe if I get to have your ass every day until then,” he says with a squeeze to one of my cheeks.

I hook a leg over his waist and wrap and arm around his back and nestle into his chest. “Thank you, Junnie. I love you.”

I feel him kiss the top of my head. “I think this was an obvious testament to my love for you so I don’t feel the need to say it back.” I smile but slap his butt anyway. Several minutes later, after we’re both silent and breathing normally again, I feel him squeeze me and then plant a kiss on my ear. “I love you too.” And with that I succumb to sleep, holding what’s mine close to me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crappy ending, yet again, is crappy. This was a spur of the moment idea, so I just ran with it. Or it ran with me, whatever. If you hadn’t noticed (lol) I like orgasm denial A LOT. I think it’s one of the hotter things to read, too bad I can’t write it very well. Bear with me as I learn to write smut. What an aspiration, right? Oh, and quick note, the title comes from a Placebo song, that I had on repeat while I was writing most of the first half. It’s pretty sexy.  
> ps. Feel free to critique. :)  
> pss. Feel free to leave me a comment saying...anything you want. :)


End file.
